A Mother's Love
by Whitefang11
Summary: The curse is broken and now everyone stays clear of the Evil Queen, even her son. One day, Clare Steel comes into town hoping to hide from her past. No one knows who she is but Regina is adamant in finding out. What ties do she and Regina have and who is her fairy-tale character? OC/Regina, Mother Daughter relationship. Based during Season 2 after Emma and Mary Margaret enter FTL.
1. Chapter 1

The bus drove down the abandoned street silently. The rain hitting the window soothed my nerves. I could feel myself begin to slip away from reality. For the first time in days, I was finally able to sleep but, like always, the nightmares came.

_My heartbeat was as loud as drums. I would have prayed but I was too afraid he could hear me think, that he would find me. Hide. That's what my mom told me. She put me in the empty armoire and shut the door but the old hinges would never allow it to fully close and opened up just enough for me to look through. Mom looked around frantically for somewhere to hide until he burst down the door. His muscular body was tensed and ready, his hand tightened around the knife. The masked mad was twice the size of my mother. Mom tried to make a run for it but the masked man was too fast. He grabbed her and spun her around so that her back was against his powerful chest and his knife at her throat. The man dragged the knife down my mother's cheek slowly, as if enjoying it. She let out a stifled cry which only encouraged his actions. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my cries. Salty tears streamed down my face. The man then put the knife and let out a dark chuckle, "Say hello to your husband for me." His deep voice echoed throughout the room and would forever scar my mind. Mom looked at me straight in the eyes. She knew I was watching. Her green eyes held so much sorrow but she refused to cry. She wanted to stay strong, even in the face of danger. With his weapon, the man sliced a scarlet line across her pale neck and let her fall onto the ground. Red pooled around her head. My body shook from my silent sobs. She was gone. She couldn't be gone. I am only seven. She promised she wouldn't leave like the others who adopted me. My throat clenched and I felt numb. I felt like I wasn't even there but that I was a ghost who was reliving her death. I looked through the crack of the armoire doors and the man was hunched over like an animal. His arms dangling and his back bent. He lifted his head into the air and took a deep breath. His head quickly snapped to where I was. " I can smell your fear, little girl." His black boots stomped towards me. I pushed myself to the back of the space and wrapped my arms around my legs. He couldn't see me, he couldn't see me. The footsteps became louder and louder. Each footstep nailing me to the earth. I wasn't a spirit watching the past. I was still alive, but not for long. My eyes widened as the light filled wardrobe. "You can't hide from me."_

I jolted awake. The bus driver was standing at the end of the leather chair in my row, and looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay, miss? You've been crying out in your sleep." The old man stated. I felt a tear slide down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you. How much longer until we are there?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. The old man scooted back a little from my chair and smiled, "We are here. You were asleep for about fifteen minutes of the trip." I smiled back and grabbed my black duffle bag with shaky hands and headed to the front of the bus. It was raining heavily tonight and we weren't even near the town. There was only the entrance sign. "Sorry, miss, but this is as far as I can go." He apologized.

"It's okay. I just hope I don't catch a cold." I laughed. The man perked up at this and went to the driver's seat and pulled out a red umbrella and offered it to me.

"Oh, no, I really shouldn't." I said but the elderly man placed the umbrella in my hands.

"It's the least I can do. Hopefully it will help you find your way in that town and I hope you find happiness there so you won't have to run away anymore." My jaw dropped. How did he know I was running away? Without another word the bus driver pulled a lever that opened the door. He motioned me forward.

"Thank you so much!" I said before I exited the blue bus. I quickly opened the red umbrella and waved to the bus as it turned around and disappeared in the opposite direction of the town. I observed the sign that read 'Welcome To Storybrooke'. I took a deep breath and began walking in that direction which it pointed to. Hopefully I can start over here, I thought as I walked down the only road that headed to Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 2

Start over. That's what I always say every time I go to a new place and every time it is the same. Somehow, the people would find out I was adopted. Then they eventually find out what had happened to my foster parents (the ones that were killed) and after that, they would either ignore me or call me a freak. Some even went as far as saying I was the one who murdered them…Those were the worst kind.

I scuffled down the street, shivering from the cold. I was almost there. I could see the town. I tried to pick up my pace but my legs were too stiff from the cold and I ended up looking like some type of robot, wobbling down the street. Eventually I got to the town. It was dark out and I doubted any place would be open but there was one: Granny's Diner. I pumped my stiff legs as fast as I could and busted open the wooden door. Everyone in the Diner picked up their heads from their menus and looked at me. I gave a meek smile and they finally went back to their own business. I walked up to the counter where an old woman greeted me, "What can I get for you, young lady?" She asked, her blue eyes lighting up from behind her glasses.

"Yes, c-could I g-get a hot cocoa?" My teeth were chattering uncontrollably. The elderly woman nodded and began working behind the counter. I sat down on the bar stool and plopped my bag and umbrella on the ground. I rubbed my arms up and down my bare arms. If I had known it was going to be this cold then I would have worn a bigger jacket. The woman came back with my cocoa and set it in front of me. I grabbed the cup and took a sip, relishing its warmth that flooded my body. I could feel my muscles begin to relax. I sighed and looked at the woman's name tag which simply said Granny. I was about to thank Granny until I heard the door open. A woman with mid-length brown hair walked in, her high-heels clacking against the floor as she strode to the counter. Everyone stared at her with utter disgust. I could feel Granny stiffen as she approached us. The woman who had just entered smoothed her black skirt nervously before she sat on the stool to the right of me. "What do you want, Regina?" Granny's voice was cold. She was no longer the nice old woman I met but an enemy of the lady who was sitting next to me. The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Regina's composure towards Granny only seemed to make her angrier to the point where Granny was clenching her fists. I looked down at my cocoa and sipped it awkwardly.

"I'm only here to get some dinner," she stated coolly, "could I get the tomato basil soup?" Regina asked. Granny snorted and went into the kitchen. Some of the people in the diner got up and left while others continued to stare at Regina hatefully. What had she done to deserve this? I don't understand. Regina squirmed on her stool, trying to do anything to distract her from the abominable glares. She looked at me and smiled, then looked back down, but quickly snapped her head back up to look at me again. Her eyes widened and her dark eyebrows furrowed, trying to put a name to my face.

"Do I know you?" Her brown eyes bore into my hazel ones, waiting for my answer. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her. The more I looked at her, the more I felt like I knew her.

"Sorry, but I just got into town a few minutes ago," I laughed, "I had to walk here all the way from the welcome sign because the bus couldn't take me into the town." Regina turned her stool to completely face me. She appeared to be shocked at the fact that I had just entered the town. Granny suddenly crashed down Regina's tray of food, making a few salt and pepper shakers fall, and stomped off to talk to one of the customers. I leaned in close to Regina and whispered into her ear, "Why are the people here so mean?" I asked. Regina chuckled, "I'm the mayor here, and let's just say the people don't like me very much."

I huffed, "Well I like you and I only just met you. So now at least you have one person on your side." I smiled. It wasn't something I said to her just to make her feel better. For some reason, I felt comfortable near this woman I had just met and usually it would be the complete opposite. I would habitually stiffen and ball up my fists, thinking the worst about the person. With Regina, I had the strangest feeling like I knew her and could trust her. It overcame all of the things I've learned over the years, which was not to trust _anyone_.

"That I do." Regina cocked her head slightly, "What is your name?"

"Clare, Clare Steel."

"I'm Regina Mills." She smiled.

I took another drink from my cocoa which wasn't so hot anymore and was nearly empty. Granny came up again and slammed both of our checks on the counter. We both looked up at her. Granny observed both of us and gasped. She covered mouth with her wrinkled hand and took a few steps back.

"What's wrong, Ms. Lucas?" Regina asked. Granny rushed up to Regina so that none of her other customers could hear, "Regina, she looks just like you." I pretended like I didn't hear and kept drinking my already empty cup. I brought it up to my face and glanced at the mayor. Her head was between her hands, her dark hair drooped in front of her face, "I knew it the second I saw her." Ms. Lucas whispered to her again, looking up at her customers to make sure they didn't notice, "I think I know what's going on here, _Mayor_, but I think it's best to keep it to yourself and so will I. You handle _her_. If people were to know", Granny shook her head and sighed, "God knows what will happen to the girl."

What did she mean? Will something happen to me? Do I have some kind of connection to Regina? I was only talking to her and being nice like I would want someone to do to me when I was down… I slapped down the laminated menu and looked at the receipt, trying to distract myself from these crazy thoughts. In small black printed letters it said $2.50. I brought up my black duffle and set it in my lap and began the search for my wallet. After about three minutes of searching and messing my clothes up, I found nothing. I knew my wallet was in there somewhere. I groaned in aggravation. I swear this thing was more like a black hole than a bag!

"Did you lose your wallet?" asked the deep feminine voice. I looked at Regina and nodded, "I could have sworn I put it in there! Now I can't pay for the drink and if I don't find it soon, I won't be able to stay at the inn."

"Well, how about I pay for the drink and you can stay the night at my place. At least, until you find your wallet." She looked at me with her dark brown eyes, awaiting my answer. Okay, Clare, think. A stranger has just asked you to stay the night at her house. You should be scared, right? Then how come I feel so darn comfortable around this woman? This has never happened before. Maybe she drugged my drink or something. Yeah…no. She came in after I got the drink. This isn't right, there's always a catch with these types of things. Her brown eyes were now practically begging me to say yes.

"I don't think I should…I mean, I would feel bad, intruding-" She looked down sadly and I felt my heart tighten in my chest from hurting her. As much as I struggled to stop them, the words flew out of my mouth, "-or I could stay with you, if that's what you really want, Ms. Mills." Regina lifted up her head, her eyes watering a bit, and beamed "Oh, I would love you to."

**A/N: Thank you all for the comments! Your comments have inspired me to keep writing this story and I would love to hear what you want to happen or anything you think I should work on! It will help me get some cool ideas because I'm one of those people who brainstorm off of ideas so please tell me! Anyways, thanks for reading!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

The cold night's wind swept my light brown hair back as Regina and I exited the diner. Regina was telling me about her old lover who took her out on their first date and tried to light a candle but ended up lighting the whole table on fire. I laughed as she explained how he tried to put it out but his attempts were futile and only made it worse. We were both laughing as we were walking down the sidewalk to her car when a man blocked our path. His blue eyes glared menacingly at Regina. I couldn't help but notice the sheriff badge around his waist. Did the sheriff have something against Regina too? We stopped in our tracks.

"Is there something you need, David?" Regina asked with a smile on her face, still giddy from her story. David shifted his stance from defensive to aggressive, with one shoulder facing her and a hand on his belt. His eyes flicked to me and then back to Regina, "Yeah, who's the kid?"

"Her name is Clare and I'm letting her stay at my house for the night." Her smile dropped into an emotionless frown. David sped toward us and was in Regina's face, "What did you do to her, Regina?" He shouted, "She's only just a girl!" Regina scoffed, "I haven't done _anything_. Now, if you'll excuse us." Regina tried to push past him but he stopped her, "No, the kid is coming with me. She doesn't need to be around the likes of _you_." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, causing me to drop my black duffle bag on the sidewalk. I felt myself begin to panic. His hand felt like fire on my skin, and it was _burning_. I desperately yanked my wrist from his grasp to stop the pain.

"Let me go." I whimpered. I looked at David and he looked at me with worried eyes but they suddenly turned threatening. His frown turned to a sadistic smile, "You can't hide from me." It was _his_ voice. The voice of the murderer. The flames became unbearable , "LET ME GO!" I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I finally was free and ran to Regina and instantly felt safe. She was hesitant to touch my wrist to see if I was hurt but did and washed away all the pain, even there was no signs of being hurt. I felt myself calm down with her touch. Confusion was written all over her face. I took away my wrist and put it back at my side and changed my gaze to the ground.

"David, I think it's best if you leave." Anger laced her voice.

"Clare, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I nodded, forgiving him. It wasn't his fault I acted that way. David sulked away to the diner. I picked up my bag, still visibly shaken, and slung it around my shoulder. I began to walk slowly, waiting for Regina to follow. I heard her clacking heels move quickly and I felt her hand on my shoulder, turning me to face her. She bent down so we were face to face, "Clare, are you okay." Her voice was filled with worry and it overwhelmed me a bit. She cared so much yet we only just met…Her dark brown orbs stared into mine and looked at me as if she had known me all her life. Her eyes gave away her inner most feelings. They had an emotion in them that I have not seen in such a long time to the point where I did not know what it was…

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I smiled and gave a reassuring laugh. We needed to get to her house fast. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I knew that the shaking would get worse and eventually some other effects would surface if I didn't keep myself under control. I clutched my bag when Regina didn't fall for my act and kept pushing.

"Honey, you're shaking."

"It's just really cold out here and it's been a long day. So where's your car?" I asked glancing around to escape her gaze. Finally she stood up and I resisted to sigh in relief.

The black car drove noiselessly on the slick black roads. I played with my light brown hair to ignore the awkward silence that loomed between us. I knew she wanted to ask me something but I desperately hoped that she wound not. When I saw her open her mouth, I frowned. Here we go.

"So Clare, what brings you to Storybrooke?" Her eyes were focused on the road. I smiled. She wasn't going to pry me about what happened tonight. "Well, one day I was walking on the sidewalk and some guy dropped a postcard. It had a picture of the clock tower and big letter's that spelled Storybrooke. On the back it said 'Broken'. I gave it back to the man and ever since I found that postcard, I felt drawn to come here." That wasn't a lie but Regina did notice my hesitation. I still haven't told her why, just how. The car then drove into a driveway to what be Regina's house. She exited the car. I got out and followed her into the house.

She dug out her keys and unlocked the large white door that rested between two white pillars. She opened the door for me and the second I stepped in my jaw dropped. This house is huge! I looked at Regina, completely dumbfounded. She smirked, "I'll show you your room." Regina clacked up the stairs and I followed. She opened the door to what would be my room for the night. The walls were painted purple and there was an all-white queen sized bed against the wall and a flat screen TV across from it. This room was much better than some random inn. I placed my black duffle bag on the floor and smiled at Regina, "Thank you, Ms. Mills, you're the best!" I ran up and wanted to hug her but I thought that was too out of place. So, being the socially awkward person I am, instead of giving her a hug, I grabbed her hand and made her give me a high five. When our hands collided, I made an explosion sound then dropped her hand. I gave her a goofy grin and saw the edge of her lips twitch. I realized how idiotic the notion was and face palmed, "Regina, I'm so sorry. That was uncalled f-" I was interrupted by Regina bursting out into laughter. She put both hands on my shoulders.

"You sure are something, Clare Steel."

In that moment, with Regina grasping my shoulders, I felt a pit in my stomach. It was empty and lonely. It had accumulated over years of denied physical contact because of my adoptive parents didn't want to risk anything because of how I usually react…like today. I don't know what came over me but I suddenly hugged Regina, my head leaning on her chest, and her laughter stopped. She hesitated a bit, as if shocked, but hugged me right back. Neither of us moved. I didn't want to move, it felt so natural but I knew I had no place. She is the only person who, upon physical contact, I do not freak out on. I reluctantly pulled myself away and took a step back. An emotion, too fast for me to read, flashed in Regina's eyes but she quickly plastered a smile over on her face, "You know, you can just call me Regina. Oh, and the bathroom is right down the hall," she pointed behind her. I nodded, already feeling very tired. I was so thankful to have a nice house like this to stay the night. Unfortunately, I would have to leave tomorrow so I wouldn't over stay my welcome.

"Well, goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight, Ms. Mills."

After the exchange of these words she left. I then put on my pajamas and slipped into bed. For the first time in ages, I slept without a single worry or nightmare but I did have some weird realistic dream. I was woken up by someone crying at the edge of my bed. I think it was Regina. She just kept saying, "I'm sorry." Over and over again.

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter was kind of slow. I hoped you like it, you got a little more insight of just how psychologically messed up Clare is and you'll get to know more as we go on. Also, I try not to make Regina OOC but I did but that last part just to show how affected she is by all of this. I will try to work on the next chapter but, like this one, I probably won't have much time to edit because of finals):Anyways, thanks for reading and commenting, it means so much to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**REGINA'S POV**

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I sobbed at the edge of the sleeping Clare. How was she here? The curse should have brought everyone here unless…Gold. He must have done something. I wiped away the last few tears that slid down my cheek and stood up. I took one last look at Clare, my daughter. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her face then began to contort as a nightmare started to surface but I reached out and stroked her face, her features relaxed once more. Clare leaned into my hand and my heart leapt with joy. I smiled and ran my hands through her hair, cherishing the moment, and then quietly exited the room.

XXX

Christmas lights were wrapped around the trees of Storybrooke and houses were decorated, reminding me that Christmas would be here in a few days' time as I drove down the streets of Storybrooke. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I thought of Gold. What did he have up in his sleeve? This was all surely his doing but what could he possibly achieve by bringing her here? I parked my car in front of the pawnshop. All the lights were still on.

I opened the door to the pawnshop and a bell rung. I strode my way to the man who was busy behind the counter. He was busy looking through a book, not even bothering to look up to see that it was me. I stopped in front of the counter and cleared my throat.

"Why are you here, Regina?" He asked coolly, still flipping through the pale papers of the book. I gritted my teeth, "I think you know exactly why I'm here, Gold." I said as hatefully as I could. He closed his book and put it away and rested his hands on the counter. He looked at me with his brown eyes and he smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." I pounded my fist on the glass counter, letting my anger get the best of me, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! My daughter, she's in Storybrooke!" My voice boomed through the small store.

"Ah, yes, Clare…Why, I haven't seen her in forever. Come to think of it, twenty-eight years to be exact." The Scottish man gave me a sinister smile. I began to breathe heavily, "How is she here?" I said through my teeth, trying to control my anger.

"I just gave her a potion, dearie. It was before I was in that dreaded cage. I told her not to drink it until twelve years after the curse was casted. Of course, all magic comes with a price, so when she came to this world, she came as a baby. I guess since she's here that means that our land is still there. She must have been in a protected part, the one where Emma and Snow are in right now…" He grimaced and so did I. Neither of us knew who could do that. It must have been someone powerful, Emma and Snow will be put in a dangerous position if that person is still alive. I thought of Snow and how she ruined everything. How she took all my loved ones away from me and the memories coursed through my mind as if they had just happened yesterday.

_I frowned when Dad told me that my mother was coming back from her trip. Daniel held my hand tighter, comforting me. I was so tired of pretending._

_XXX  
_

"_Mommy, Mommy! Is grandma coming back?" Clare bounded her way towards me, her gold hair swishing with each step. I gave her a smile._

"_Yes, Honey, she is, but remember your Grandpa's sister's daughter, okay?" Clare nodded; she has been doing this for eight years. We have been pretending she was Aunt Edith's daughter before she and her husband died. I managed to hide my pregnancy from my mother for four months then I stayed with Aunt Edith for six months to "help her with her pregnancy". I loved my Aunt; she was like a mother figure to me. She let me stay with her and offered to take care of my kid. Of course, my stable boy had to come with me to help with my Aunt's ranch because her stable boy was "sick". After giving birth, I went on a walk with Daniel and when I came back the house was in flames. Daniel rushed in and saved our little girl. There were no other survivors. From then on we have been pretending to take care of Edith's baby when it was really ours._

_I rode around on my horse while everyone watched, jumping over the obstacles with ease. Dad cheered as I came to a stop and jumped off of my horse, "Beautiful" He laughed, kissing me on the cheek._

"_Beautiful, I'd hardly call that beautiful" she chuckled darkly. I leant on the brown horse. I wasn't surprised that she didn't like it. She never likes anything I do, "You didn't like it mother? " It was more like a statement than a question. The horse nuzzled into my hand._

"_You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful." She waved her had elegantly in the air to prove a point. I glared at her. Daniel, behind her, smiled at me and Clare did too, reminding me to keep calm. Then she started talking about marriage. She always wanted me to marry someone wealthy. I didn't listen; I've heard this talk too many times. Dad stepped in front of me, telling her to leave me alone. Mom, of course snapped back._

"_Lady, perhaps this saddle-" Daniel walked forward with a leather saddle in his hands._

"_-I'm done riding for the day and don't _ever_ interrupt me and my mother again." I glared at him and he looked down. I felt my heart break. I knew it was just an act but it hurt me each time. I saw Clare shift awkwardly, she knew not to intervene. Daniel walked away with the horse and mother smiled at my cruelty._

"_Why do you always have to criticize me?" I asked._

"_I'm not criticizing you, I'm helping you." She smiled, clearly not seeing the harm in her deeds. I shook my head and walked away, "Don't walk away from me!" I suddenly was lifted in the air and couldn't move. She was using magic again. Clare's eyes went wide. I shook my head, letting her know not to try anything._

"_Why can't I just be myself?" I yelled. Mom's face contorted. Belts suddenly wrapped around me and began to squeeze my ribcage and I couldn't breathe, "I'll be good, please." I whimpered, almost out of breath. She dropped me , the belts falling off, and I sped off to the stables, Clare right behind me._

_The next day, I was riding in the pastures and Daniel was watching. I rode toward him and got off. He asked me when I was going to tell her about us and Clare agreed, hugging on Daniel. I told him how powerful Cora was and that her magic was too strong, "Love is the most powerful magic." Daniel stated. I smiled, about to go in for a kiss until I heard screaming. I looked over and saw a horse running crazily with a little girl on her back. Without a second thought, I got on my horse and chased after her. _

_My horse surged forward and matched the girl's horse's speed when it was beside the other horse, "Give me your hand!" I yelled. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her onto my horse and slowed down. We both got off._

"_You saved my life!" Clare was only eight and the little girl who stood before me looked around ten or eleven. She looked at me with terrified green eyes and was shaking with fear. She told me she would never ride again and I gave her words of encouragement just like I would do with my own daughter._

"_Regina." I introduced myself with a smile._

"_I'm Snow White." She hugged me and I laughed. Clare raced towards us, tripping and falling flat on her face from running to us too fast. Snow and I both laughed. I knew Clare would be fine, she was so clumsy. I swear, sometimes I think she was born with two left feet. She grunted and got up and started running again. "Mommy, you're so cool! You just saved that girl!" Clare beamed but her smile quickly dropped. She knew that she wasn't supposed to say I was her mom in public._

"_This is your daughter?" Snow asked._

"_I am, but you can't say anything to anyone, okay?" Clare said. Snow gave a questioning look at me, "Why?"_

"_My mother. She…doesn't really like kids."_

"_My lips are sealed." Snow grinned._

_Snow and Clare had become the best of friends and it seemed everything was going perfectly, I was even about to tell mom about Daniel and Clare…until King Leopold proposed to me and revealed he was Snow's dad. My mother forced me into the marriage. That night I told Daniel in the stables we should escape and run away together with Clare. He even put a ring on my finger to make it official until Snow caught us kissing. She ran away and I chased after her. I thought she was supposed to be with Clare? When I caught up to her I told her that Daniel was my true love, not her father. Snow seemed to understand and to keep it a secret from my mother. I hugged her, I knew that my happy ending would finally come but, of course, all secrets were made to be broken. The next day, Snow told mother about Daniel and Clare._

_That night she ripped out Daniel's heart right in front of me. I trembled from sadness and anger. My true love, my happy ending…dead. She told me that love was weakness as I sobbed over his lifeless body._

"_Now, where is your daughter?" She pondered. My head snapped up, "No, mother, please!" I screamed._

"_Ah, yes, she's at Snow's. You were going run there to get her, weren't you? See, I had a feeling that she was your daughter but that gold hair of hers always made me think different. I think I'm going to pay a visit my granddaughter". Then purple smoke swirled around her and she disappeared. I looked at Daniel one more time and planted a passionate kiss on his cold forehead and then hopped on my horse and raced to the castle._

_I busted through the doors of the castle._

"_CLARE!" I screamed as I ran through the building. I searched many rooms throughout the castle. In an empty room, she and Snow came out._

"_Mom, what is it? Snow and I were playing." She smiled._

"_We were playing hide and seek!" Snow piped. Then suddenly, a purple cloud formed in the center of the room. My mother smiled, "Well, Snow, I think it's time for you to hide. I need to talk to Regina and Clare." Snow nodded in excitement and touched Clare's shoulder, "Remember, count to one-hundred!" she then raced off. Clare came to me with a questioning look, "Ms. Regina, what-"_

"_I know you're her daughter, Clare, you can drop the act." Clare's hazel eyes widened. Mom looked at me, "What have I told you, Regina? Love is weakness and a child is the biggest weakness of all." Cora stroked Clare's face passionately and ran a hand through her golden locks. "It's like they take part of your heart. They are your whole life. As a parent, all you want to do is to make their life perfect." She dropped her hand, "Imagine when the king finds out you have a child. He won't want you anymore. This is why I'm going to make her forget. Not you, of course, because you need to tell little Snow and everyone else that she died." Tears streamed down my face. She was going to make my daughter forget me. "No, mother, don't!" But it was too late. Clare gave me one last look, tears forming in her eyes and then with a snap of Cora's fingers, her face went blank. It was like she was in a daze and then suddenly snapped out of it and looked frantically around, backing up against a wall._

"_What? Where am I?" She looked at me, "Who are you?" I felt what little of a heart I had left shatter. My own daughter doesn't even know me. The sobs shook my body and I fell to the floor. A purple cloud of smoke swirled around Clare and she disappeared. I screamed in agony, "Where did she go? What did you do?"_

"_I sent her somewhere else dear. I'm not going to kill my own grandchild but hopefully she will survive out there, I doubt it though. Now, pick yourself up and get a good night's sleep. Your wedding is tomorrow."_

_The white dress clung to my body beautifully. I looked fit to be a queen. My face was blank and I felt numb. I didn't care if I died, I didn't care if I lived. I had nothing. I had no one._

"_Wow! You are most certainly the fairest of them all." Snow cooed._

"_Thank you, dear." I said in monotone._

"_I hope I will be as beautiful as you on my wedding day."_

"_I'm sure yours will be." I said emotionlessly, staring blankly ahead._

"_I know you and Daniel will be so happy together, I just knew your mother would let you marry him once she knew how happy it would make you. Once she knew how much you loved him and your daughter. You have such a wonderful mother. She would do anything for your happiness." She smiled and I looked at her, "Snow, did you tell her?" My eyebrows were furrowed and my lip trembled and I leaned close to her to be face to face with the little princess._

"_I just didn't want you to lose your mother…like I lost mine." Then I knew that she told her. Snow was the reason for my lover's death. Snow was the reason for me losing my child. Snow was the reason for my unhappiness._

"_Are you mad?" She asked._

"_No…I'm not mad at all. You were just trying to help me." All of the shock and pain was wiped off from my face and was replaced with a cold, emotionless mask. "However, I'm not marrying Daniel this dress is for your father." I straightened up and towered over Snow White._

"_But I thought you were in love?" She asked._

"_I was wrong. Daniel has run away and Clare is dead."_

"_Dead?" Tears fell from Snow's eyes and her hand was over her heart. She was sad that her best friend had died, and it was all because of her that neither of us would see her again._

"_Yes, it is so unfortunate but now your father, you, and I will be a family and I couldn't be happier." I smiled but on the inside I hated that girl. I hated Snow White. She ran up and hugged me with so much love and happiness it made me want to throw up. I swear by Daniel and Clare, I will avenge them. I will destroy Snow White's happiness like she destroyed mine, if it is the last thing I do._

_XXX  
_

"Regina?" Gold snapped his finger in front of my face. I focused my gaze back on him, "Sorry, I was just remembering something that I promised to do a long time ago." Gold cleared his throat, "Anyways, as I was saying, I think I have a way for your daughter to remember, assuming that she doesn't know anything." My eyes widened. My daughter whom I thought was dead for the longest time had not only returned to me but her memories will resurface too!

"Go on…" I said too fast, giving away my interest.

"I think I can make a potion. One that will make her remember."

"Really? You would do that for me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Not for you, dearie, for your daughter if you want it." He smiled, already knowing my answer.

"Yes! I want it!" I cried. My heart was beating quickly.

"But there's a catch…If she takes it she will remember but only for an hour."

**A/N: What? Two chapter in one weekend? And check out that backstory! Fits pretty well, if I might say. So things are speeding up now and I made this an extra-long chapter because it's just extra awesome! Please comment if you like where this is going and if you want Regina to take the potion. I'm thinking if y'all want her to then it will be like a Christmas chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**REGINA'S POV**

I stayed up all night weighing my options. Questions reaped my mind of any sleep. My daughter was so close yet seemed so far. Should I use the potion? Is it worth the heartbreak of losing her again? Will she accept me if I do? The bottled miracle was in my clutches, pink in color and seemed to glow slightly. It appeared so harmless and contained so many possibilities yet; all magic comes with a price, something I knew very well. I sighed, my head hurting from the nonstop thinking and lack of rest. I hadn't even changed my clothes from yesterday and I knew that I had bags under my eyes. I heard the shuffling of feet and I quickly shelved the potion in my nightstand. The sixteen year old walked towards me; her light brown hair matted and covered her face. Her feet hit the floor heavily, "Hey Ms. Mills" She yawned sitting next to me. I laughed, soaking in her appearance from the overly large grey T-shirt to the sagging black sweats. She looked so young and I was reminded how much I missed out on. I only knew her when she was eight but that was in fairy-tale land. I had no idea how this version of her differed from the last.

"You know, you can call me Regina." _Or Mom_, I thought to myself.

"Okay Regina." I reach over and fix her hair with my hand, pushing the mess out of her face and smiled. Her eyelids were hardily open and didn't even notice the motherly gesture. "Your hair has a mind of its own." Daniel would always say that about my hair every morning. Clare grunted and faced me, "You look like you haven't slept." She stated, her eyes were glazed over.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep…" Clare frowned, "Was it me? Did I have a nightmare? I'm sorry if I kept you up."

"No, Honey, it wasn't you. I just had a lot on my mind." I indicated. Did she have nightmares often? Clare nodded and there was a period of silence between us, "Sorry, I'm not much of a morning person." She laughed and I did too, "Me either."

Clare sat in front of the TV, munching on the Frosted Flakes that Henry once ate before he was with David. I sighed, trying to force the depressing thought away and stood behind the couch. I viewed the TV and recognized the movie that was playing and resisted to groan. It was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

"You like this movie?" I asked as nicely as possible; my grip on the black leather couch tightening.

"Nah, it's boring." She said while her eyes were still latched onto the movie. The scene changed and now the Evil Queen was talking to the mirror, plotting her revenge on Snow White.

"You know, in one version the evil queen wants to eat the heart of Snow White." Clare said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, because people eat hearts all the time." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help myself ask Clare whether she like the Evil Queen or not, "Villains are meant to be disliked-" I clenched my jaw. How could she accept me? "-but I really don't like anyone in this movie."

"Not even Snow White?"

"No. She has no personality." Clare scooped another spoonful of Frosted Flakes into her mouth. I laughed at another thing we had in common and I felt like there were butterflies in my stomach from getting to know my daughter once again. "I'll tell you one thing," Clare pointed the silver spoon at the TV, "I think the Evil Queen is really ugly." Ugly! The lightness in my stomach became an anchor that pulled all of the happy thoughts down with it. "And those clothes, like seriously…" I self-consciously touch my shirt. I mean, my clothes in fairy-tale land weren't _that_ bad…were they? I scowled, "She's dressed regally, like any queen should be." I glowered. Clare snorted, "If you say so."

I inhaled sharply. My daughter has just insulted me and she doesn't even know it. It's not like I can be angry. After all, I am just a fairy-tale. Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Clare glimpsed at me then dropped her spoon and we walked to the door together. I was about to open it when David crashed the door open and walked in, "Make yourself at home" I muttered under my breath, earning a snicker from Clare.

"Tell me about this." He lifted up the ruined top hat Snow and Emma fell through.

"Clare, go upstairs please." She nodded her head and walked around Charming, giving him a sinister glare (which she inherited from her mother), and disappeared upstairs. "I'm surprised you don't have armed guards around the clock." I smirked.

"Don't need them. We both know if you step outside there's a line a mile long for your head." He spat. I slammed the door shut behind me and strode up to Charming, narrowing my eyes, "Who's going to risk coming at _me_?" I threatened. His smirk was still plastered over his face, "Take your chances then, if you had your abilities back this town would be charcoal by now. You're having problems with magic, aren't you? Just know that the only thing keeping you alive is that Henry wishes it." I let the hate slip from my face at the mention of Henry. Even after all the bad things I've done, he still wants me. The thought gave me hope but I didn't let David see that. Mother's words that love is weakness was a reminder not to let anyone know how much you care for another person.

"Now this." David lifted up the battered hat. "The hat that pulled your loved ones away." I sauntered into the kitchen and David followed. "You know, maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of my son." _The son you took from me, _I thought to myself with much disdain.

"Oh, because you took _such_ great care of him." I gritted my teeth, "I will not listen to child care lectures from a man who put his _daughter_ in a box and shipped her to Maine." I growled. He became ridged, knowing that I had him.

"Okay, I need my family! There's magic here now, there has to be a way to follow them." It was clear to see that he was desperate but why should I help him? I would get nothing out of it. In fact, I would get quite the opposite. He would bring Snow and Emma back and then I would be done. No, not when I had so much to do. Not when I just got my daughter back.

"Follow them where? Into a sucking airless void? Then good luck getting magic to work because as you said…you'd be charcoal." The lie slipped easily. The Evil Queen was an expert at lying. I knew very well that our land was still there. "Just leave. I cannot and will not help you." David narrowed his blue eyes and sped out of the house. When he left I knew that I had to get my magic back. I had to get my son back.

**CLARE'S POV**

Ever since David came by Regina had been acting very independent. She kept telling me that she had to get something back, something important. She left fifteen minutes ago and now I'm in the house alone. I had been thinking about how I would tell her that I needed to leave, that I was past my stay, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to hurt her.

I saw the white door burst open and a ten year old boy with brown hair rushed up the stairs, "Henry?" Regina shouted. I looked at her, "Who is the boy?" I asked.

"He's my son." She walked up the stairs, leaving me alone for the second time today. A son? For some reason I felt a pang of jealousy. Wait. Why should I be jealous? I shook my head. I'm getting way too attached.

XXX

Henry had stayed upstairs and Regina and I were sitting at the table. She explained to me about Henry's adopted mother, Emma, who was not here right now and was with her mother.

"He hates me." Regina stated.

"No, Regina, he doesn't."

"I've become just like my mother." A solemn expression flashed across her normally stoic face. I knew, just from that one look, that all her life she tried desperately not to be like her mother, but failed.

Abruptly the front door, yet again, was busted open by David. He came in rushing with a sword in his hand. Regina got up and so did I. David rose his sword so that it was against her neck. A mixture of anger and fear coursed through my veins. I was angry because he wanted to harm Regina, and fear because his blade was against her neck. I clutched Regina's shirt and leaned slightly closer to her. I could feel myself trembling again. Regina peeked at me, worry in her eyes, but snapped them back up at the threat.

"Henry come down." Regina shouted, "You won't be using your sword." She whispered.

"Whatever you conjure I can fight." His blade dug into Regina's neck more. Usually, in this type of situation I would be overcome with fear, like last time, but something else washed over my fear. It was anger. "Stop." My voice was filled with malice to let David know not to mess with my…friend. I let go of Regina's shirt and stepped forward. Regina pushed the sword away from her neck but it didn't ease my fury one bit. Henry walked slowly down the stairs and Regina went to talk to him. I couldn't hear anything, my heart was beating too fast and too loudly. I also couldn't tear my gaze away from David. I was waiting for him to do something_, anything_. I clenched my fists. I felt like if he were to attack that I could take him. I've never been in a fight but I had the strangest sense that I had experience. The blue eyed man slightly backed away from me, whether from fear or that I freaked him out. Either way, it gave me a rush of power, knowing that I had supremacy now. Henry rushed down stairs with a bag in his hand and David shifted his gaze to Regina and piped up, "Does it exist?"

"What?" Her dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The Enchanted Forest?" Enchanted Forest? Was that some kind of restaurant? Regina walked up to him, "Yes, but I have no idea how to get back there." David's head dropped, distraught that he couldn't go to his restaurant.

Henry and David were beginning to leave until David stopped and looked at me, "Are you okay here?" I did not let up on my aggressive stance and didn't give him an answer. He walked back into the house but it only made it worse. I balled up my fists. He was so close that he towered over me but I didn't let that shake me, "You should come with me." I shook my head. His blue eyes narrowed and looked at Regina hatefully then back at me. He got down so he was on eye level, "Regina isn't to be trusted. Why are you here when you can stay with us?" He reached out, trying to put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I snatched up and gripped it. He yelped in pain, "I don't _want_ to go with you." My voice seared with venom and David flinched, "Don't ever come in here with that _thing_ again." I pointed at the sword. With that I shoved David back and he stumbled over a step, "What is your problem? I was just trying to help, kid!"

"I'm not a kid, I'm Clare, and I can take care of myself. The next time you threaten my friend, you won't be the one holding the sword, _I_ will and it will be at _your_ neck."

Once Henry and David drove away I felt all the strength leave my body and I fell but Regina caught me. My eyelids drooped and I couldn't move my arms or legs. Regina carried me all the way to my room…in heels. She tucked me in much like a mother would her child. She sat on the edge of the Queen sized bed and brushed back a few strands of my hair, "Are you okay?" She asked in a worried tone. What had just happened rushed in my mind. The sword at her neck and the fear that would have taken place but it was replaced with an incredible anger. I shook, the fear taking over my body. I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to hyperventilate. "Clare?" Regina's panicked voice broke the silence. I quickly searched my room for my bag. I quickly got up and dug through my bag. The room was spinning and my throat was clenched. I pulled out a prescribed bottle. As I was opening it, Regina snatched it out of my hand and read the label, "Prozac? Clare, what is this for?" Her brown eyes broadened.

"G-G-Give it back." I stuttered, another symptom that usually came when I was scared or panicked. Regina was speaking but nothing came out. There was a high pitched ring in my ears. I covered them with my hands but it did not stop it. I focused my gaze to Regina's neck and saw it was cut and was now bleeding. "No!" I jumped back and hit the wall.

"Why didn't you help me, Clare?" _Her_ voice came out of Regina's mouth. It was my third adoptive mother; the one that was killed. "We could have been together but you just sat there and watched." Regina walked towards me and I let loose a bloodcurdling scream. I hid my head beneath my arms to protect myself from whatever would happen next. I felt safe in the dark but something pulled my head up and I could see nothing but white light, "_You can't hide from me."_ Then terror tightened its hold on me and dragged me into a black abyss where nightmares would haunt me until I woke up.

**A/N: Alrighty-roo, I did this chapter to show you where we are in the second season (We Are Both). In this chapter, I let y'all know Clare's age(16) and to show what relationship Regina and Clare have…kind of. Trust me, the whole potion ordeal is not done and it is totally up to y'all if she uses it or not so please comment and say why. Also, Clare's fairy-tale life is not completely explained but we will get there soon! Oh, and that little rush of power…it wasn't magic, but all will be explained! Anyways, thanks for reading and commenting!(:**

**P.S. For those who don't know, Prozac is for Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CLARE POV**  
_

_I was walking aimlessly throughout the forest. I had been wandering around for hours, unsure where or how I got here. I just remember playing with Snow…and that woman crying. I collapsed, my legs were unable to carry me any further. I began to cry, wanting someone to help me. Did I have parents? Why weren't they here? Why am I all alone? I heard a twig snap and I raised my head. A man stood over me. He was very muscular and had a sinister grin on his face, "Hello, little girl, what are you doing all alone in the forest?" A hunting knife was in his hand and I felt very nervous around him._

"_I-I'm lost." I cried. The man kneeled down next to me, "How old are you?"_

"_Eight…" I answered. His smile broadened. His hand grabbed mine and forced me up from the ground. I tried to pull my wrist out of his clutch but he was too strong. He reached down and touched my hair, "What beautiful hair…I know just what to do with you. You, little girl, do not have a name anymore. Your name from now on is…Goldilocks, you got it?" The man snickered, "I'm sure I will get a lot of money, I can see it now." He hauled me into a direction. "Somebody help me!" I screamed. The hunter slapped me across the face and his face became dark, "Don't ever do that again, do you understand?" I whimpered and nodded. Then we heard an animalistic roar and froze. The hunter's grip on the knife tightened. Two abnormally large bears busted from the forest and attacked the hunter. He let me go and I cowered against a tree. The huntsman, with a bleeding face and body, ran from the bears screaming, "You will pay for this! I swear!" The two bears stood there until the man was out of sight and then turned to me. Their coal black eyes pierced through my hazel ones._

"_P-please, don't hurt me!" I cried out. The bears got closer and, to my surprise, licked my face, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." A feminine voice said. I looked up and saw no one just the two bears, "Hello? Who is there?" I asked._

"_No one is here, only us." A manly voice came from the dark brown bear._

"_Oh! You can talk?" I smiled, unafraid. I have heard of some animals being able to talk. I remember a story about a talking cricket but I do not recall the whole story. I got off of the ground and wiped the leaves off of my dress. The light brown bear stepped closer, "Are you alright? Did that man hurt you?" She asked. I shook my head, "No, thank you for saving me. I was lost. I didn't even know how I got here." I grimaced. Every time I would try to remember anything before the forest my head would start to hurt._

"_What your name, little one?" The male bear asked, his large head turned to the side._

"_I…I don't know, I can hardly remember anything before I was in this forest. I'll just go by Goldilocks, I guess."It was the only name I knew, even if it was meant to be my slave name.  
_

"_Well, you can stay with us, if you'd like. Things may not fit you just right because it's a place for bears, but at least it's a place to stay." He suggested. I could feel my eyes water again and I embraced both bears, "Oh thank you!" I let go and wiped the remaining tears off my face. The bears laughed, "You can call me Papa Bear, and this is Mama Bear, and this…" a little cub nuzzled next to me, barely above my knee, "Is Koba, our son."_

"_Hello!" A high pitched voice came from the little cub. I laughed and stroked him. "Let's get you home Goldie, and tomorrow we will start to look for your family." Mama Bear said and we all walked east of the forest._

_They never found my family and I never remembered anything. I stayed peacefully with Mama and Papa Bear until I was eighteen. The huntsman came back after years of searching. His face and body were horribly mauled and he was looking for vengeance. He killed both Mama and Papa Bear but I had plenty of fighting experience by then. I would help the bears hunt and knew how to fight well and mastered stealth. I pinned the hunter down and his life was in my hands, "What are you going to do, Goldilocks, kill me like all the other hunters?" He spat. My name had been going around and people were too terrified to even come close to this forest. I dug the knife further into his neck, "Those people were immoral. They just wanted to harm my forest and were corrupting it with their evil." The man busted out laughing, "Killers? Hate to break it to you but you are a killer too!"_

"_No, I'm not. They were all alive. I let them try to find their way back to civilization but they couldn't. That is how they died, not by my hand." The hunter stopped laughing and stared hatefully at me, "What are you going to do, Goldilocks?" He asked. I got off of him pounded my foot down on his leg, crushing his bone. That one was for Papa. The scarred man howled in pain, "What I do to every corrupted soul, I let them go on a hopeless search in the eternal forest." I kicked him over so he was on his belly. He clutched his leg, "You have a minute to get out of my sight before I break your other leg." I lowered the circular red and white mask so that it covered my face. It had two large circular holes for my eyes and a smaller one where my mouth was. Attached to the mask was a brown bear pelt that stopped below the waist. Under this mask I became someone else. I was no longer that unnamed girl but I _was_ Goldilocks. The killer. The hunter. The guardian. Koba nestled against me and now was a full sized bear. He had a dark pelt like Papa but had a lighter brown muzzle._

_The hunter crawled on the forest floor, moving as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. A minute passed and I could still see him. I stood over him and he begged and pleaded but it fell on deaf ears, this one was for Mama "Your minute is over." I raised my foot over his uninjured leg and brought it down-_

-And then my dream changed. I was no longer in a forest and eighteen but I was eight again and in the wardrobe, hiding from the murderer.

_He grabbed me and yanked me out of my safe haven. He looked down at me with his masked face and had a disturbing smile. "Hello again, little one. I have been searching for you a long time." His voice was deep and echoed through the empty house. I was shaking and couldn't move. The man grabbed his black ski mask and slowly took it off. I flinched when I saw his scarred face. It looked like it had been mauled and his left eye had a jagged scratch mark that trailed down to his cheek. "You don't know me though but now…no one is here to help you." He busted out laughing and pushed me on the ground. I fell next to my mother and some of her blood stained my clothes. The man edged closer and a scream was building in my throat. "You can't do anything now because you're just a little girl again!"_

_And then I screamed._

**REGINA'S POV**

"MOM!" Clare screamed again in her sleep. I didn't know what to do. I had put her in her bed but she had started shaking and screaming and crying. I got on the white bed and lay next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her, hoping that she would calm down or at least know someone was here. That her mom was here. I rubbed circles on her back and I could feel her relax but not much. She was still deep in a nightmare. My eyes turned back to the prescription bottle. What had happened? It was clearly something terrible because she panics whenever someone touches her.

Clare thrashed in my arms, calling for her mother once again. She then started to make a choking sound and was clawing at her throat, "Clare? Clare!" I shook her until she woke up. Her hazel eyes snapped open and she took a deep breath of hair and started coughing. "Honey, are you alright?" I asked. She was trembling in my arms and was trying not to cry.

"I just had the weirdest dream…I was in a forest and this man…this hunter found me. I didn't know who I was or how I got there. He-I think he was going to sell me as a…slave." I knew what type of slave she meant. I had heard hunters in the Enchanted Forest would capture and sell girls they found to disgusting excuses for men. "He was taking me somewhere and I didn't know what my name was so he said it was-" ,Clare shook her head, "-never mind, it was just a dream."

"No, Clare I want to know." I put my hand on her shoulder. Her face scrunched up, "Well, he said my name was Goldilocks?" She laughed. "Then these bears saved me and they could _talk_ but it didn't scare me one bit. It actually seemed pretty normal. Oh yeah, and I was eight and they allowed me to stay with them until they were killed by the same hunter that tried to take me all those years ago. I was about eighteen and I knew all about the forest. I knew how to hunt, make weapons, and make clothes, those types of things. I didn't kill him but I kind of broke both of his legs." Clare laughed nervously. I knew it! I knew she was Goldilocks but her confirming it for me sent shivers through my body. I even met Goldilocks once; it was when I was trying to capture Snow. Goldilocks-Clare-my _daughter_ had tried to kill me. I remember I banished her to a different continent in our world… I shook the memory out of my head, listening to the rest of Clare's story, "What happened after? You were starting to scream." I asked. Clare looked at me nervously, unsure whether to tell me or not, "I-It was nothing." She stared at her hands in her lap.

"Clare, please tell me. I want to help you."

"You can't," she said solemnly, "no one else could help me. I've tried." I took her chin in my hand and made her face turn towards me, "Then you can just tell me. One friend to another." Her features darkened as she remembered the memory, "It was me and my third family…"

"They were the nicest people and promised they would accept me as their own. I was beginning to feel like I was in a family. I was eight at the time and had been jumping between the foster system and adoptive families. They were the first out of two other families that were actually nice. One night, there was a knock at the door. My dad opened it. Dad froze and my mom and I couldn't see who was beyond the door. My dad's body fell and there was a masked man was holding a knife. Mom grabbed me and hid me in an armoire in another room. I watched her being killed. I don't remember much after that but I remember him finding me. In the dream that I just had, he took off his mask. It was the hunter that tried to sell me. His face was horribly scarred as if mauled by a bear. He was happy to see me a little girl again because I couldn't defend myself. That's about all." Clare twiddled her thumbs nervously. I wiped at the tears that slid down my cheeks, "Clare, I'm so sorry." I hugged her, crying that my daughter had been hurt so many times in her life. She had fought that man off in Fairy-Tale Land and in this world. She had lost multiple families and had witnessed two of her families being killed: the bears and one of her adoptive families. Clare hugged me back and sobbed silently.

I don't know if she will ever recover from this but I do know one thing: that the hunter is still out there, and one day he will come to Storybrooke. When that day comes, I will be waiting.

**A/N: So I just totally made Goldilocks pretty awesome(; So I based Goldilocks' outfit from Princess Mononoke but instead of the pelt being white, it was brown. I will expand on Goldilocks trying to kill her mother(of course neither of them knew who each other were). So tell me if you like the little twist I had with Goldilocks, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I had just started working on it and I thought it would be a nice little extra chapter and sorry if it's a little fast. I literally, had just finished it. There will be a Christmas type chapter comingXD Anyways, thanks for reading and commenting!(: Y'all are the best and Merry-Whatever-Doesn't-Offend-You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CLARE POV**

That night Regina had refused to leave my side. She had insisted on sleeping with me so she would not have to keep going back and forth. I felt like such a nuisance but the thought quickly melted away once I fell asleep.

XXX

I woke up the next morning feeling very well rested. Regina's side of the bed she slept on was empty but perfectly made. I slugged over to the mirror to examine just how horrible my bed head was today but, surprisingly, it did not look that bad. I ran a hand through my light brown hair. When I was little, it used to be blonde but as time flew it grew darker. The top was brown but grew lighter until it reached the bottom, which was a dark blonde. It did create a "gold" affect. My hair did most defiantly have a golden hue to it but I always considered it light brown, just to make things easier. When I would go to get my hair cut, the stylists would always compliment my natural blonde highlights after asking if I had ever gotten highlights or dyed my hair which I have never done. I liked my unique hair color and I could see the possibility of being Goldilocks. Though, I would never believe it.

There was a picture of Regina and Henry near the looking glass. While looking in the mirror, I realized just how much I looked like Regina with the exception of my hazel eyes and dark gold hair color. My jaw was squared and my eyes were the same almond shape. We both had olive toned skin and, with time, I might be as tall as her. I shook my head at the thought. There was no possible way I could be related to her. Simply none. I'm sure I just _want_ her to be related to me. For her to be my mom.

I dug through my bag and changed from my PJ's into black leggings, boots, a loose green shirt, and a scarf. This was one of my nicer outfits, clearly one for the cold. I bounded down the stairs, dreading having to speak to Regina. I knew that I would have to tell her I could not stay any longer. I didn't want to impose but as I descended the staircase, the smell of cinnamon rolls filled my nose. There was a Christmas tree against the wall and presents were underneath it. Oh my gosh…today was Christmas. Did she do this all last night? What time was it? Did I really sleep in that much? How am I going to break the news to Regina…?

My train of thoughts was broken when Regina walked towards me with a plate with cinnamon rolls on it. A giant smile was plastered across her face. My chest tightened and I fiddled with the ends of my scarf. "Merry Christmas, Clare!" She handed me the plate and I took it with quivering hands and a small smile that couldn't even match the pure happiness that was on her face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Regina, I-"

"-Wait, I want to give you something." She turned to the tree and dug through the presents under the tree that were undeniably for Henry. I looked at the cinnamon rolls in my hands and put them on the nearest surface, having lost my appetite. I shifted my weight to a different leg when Regina pulled out a small red box and handed it to me, "Regina, you didn't have to get me anything, you've done _so_ much already." I grinned.

"I wanted to. Open it." I sighed and took off the red top and what I saw brought tears to my eyes. I looked to Regina, "Regina-" My lip quivered.

"-I want you to stay, Clare. This," She pulled out the gold key and held it up to me, "is yours, if you want it." Tears streamed down my face. This was it. I could have a family. I could finally have someone to care about me. I could stay. I viewed the gold key then changed my glance to Regina. I was unable to refuse the urge any longer. I rushed to Regina and hugged her, reveling in her warm embrace. Her hearty laughter caused me to laugh too. I pulled away and took the key, "I would love to."

"How about some peppermint hot chocolate?" She asked while entering the kitchen.

"Yes, please." I said, wiping the remainder of the tears from my face and held the key in my clutches. Unbeknown to Regina, I was watching her make the drinks. She was clearly rushing the drinks to keep me from waiting but Regina pulled something out of a cabinet. It was pink and had a slight glow to it. I am guessing she put it in the drinks because her body blocked me from seeing. I guess it is some type of ingredient so I shrugged it off.

Regina walked to me with two Christmas mugs and handed me one of them. She sipped hers and I did too, "What do you want to do today? Anything Christmas-y?" I asked. My eyelids felt heavy and so did the cup in my hand. In fact, the cup was _too_ heavy. It slipped from my grasp and crashed against the floor, seemingly in slow motion. My legs gave way, and I plummeted to the wooden floor but Regina caught me. "Regina…I'm _really_ tired." I slurred before I fell into darkness.

**REGINA POV**

I held the sleeping Clare in my arms. The key was still in her hand so I took it and put it in in the front pocket of her green shirt. What on earth was going on? I thought she was supposed to remember! Gold… That was his potion. I picked up Clare and carried her to my car and put her in the passenger's seat before I went behind the wheel.

I drove as fast as I could through the streets of Storybrooke without Hydroplaning. The streets were slick from last night's rain. Everyone was in their houses, celebrating the holiday with their newly reunited families. Even I, the one who cursed them all into oblivion, _will_ be reunited with my daughter, even for only an hour. Even for a minute, I would risk anything to be with her. I wanted to tell her how much I cared for her and that she did not have to be alone anymore. I glanced at Clare who was unconscious in the leather seat. She looks like neither me nor Daniel. She was the perfect mix between us. She had his cheekbones and his smile. Except, she probably got her hair color from Daniel's sister, she had the exact same hair color as Clare's. His whole family did have blonde hair but none like his sister's. None like Clare's. I stopped my car, walked around the car, and gathered up Clare and slung her on my back piggy-back-ride style.

I leaned over and opened the door to find a smug Mr. Gold behind the counter. I walked to him and tried to gather up as much confidence as I could. I wanted to channel my anger at him but only fear came out, "What is wrong with her?" I asked, gesturing my head to the limp Clare. Gold gave me a crooked smile which would send shivers down anyone's spine but not me…I was desperate and angry.

"Why, she's remembering of course! Memories are coming back to her and once she wakes up the she will recall all the thoughts, feelings…and grudges." His dark eyes shined insidiously. I arched an eyebrow, wanting more information.

"Regina, do you know _why_ she can only remember for an hour? It's because your daughter has not one but two curses. The one you set which made everyone forget about their fairytale lives and then there's Cora's curse…That one made her forget everything about her family life. Only true love's kiss could break the curses. Well, two kisses." He shrugged.

"That's fine because when she wakes up and remembers me then she will recall the love which will break the curse." I said. Gold clicked his tongue and shook his head, "You're wrong, dearie. _Clare_ loved Regina, but _Goldilocks_ hated the Evil Queen. I would know because I met Goldilocks. I offered her the potion that brought her to this land twelve years after your curse was cast. She came as a baby. That was her price for using magic." I shook my head. Gold just wanted to mess with my head. Clare would remember and she would accept me.

"Why did you give her the potion anyways, Gold?" I asked uncertainly. There had to be some reason. Rumpelstiltskin simply smirked and said, "You should leave, Regina. Store's closed on holidays and you have some catching up to do." I scowled and walked back to my car. Clare was once more in the seat to my right, still very much asleep. I wonder what's going through her head. All I knew was that I was excited to be with my daughter.

**A/N: Hey guys! Be prepared for the next chapter, it will be a long one. All of it will be Clare's FTL life. If I have time, I'll see if I can upload it tomorrow. So how did you like it? If you have any questions, please ask and I will try my best to answer them but I'm pretty sure that they will all be answered in the next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading and commenting!(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**CLARE POV**

**(8 years old, an hour before Cora's curse)**

_I scurried along the wooden floor, picking up the hem of my dress for easy movement. I had just turned the corner and was panting heavily. I quieted my breathing so I could hear better. I heard feint laughter coming from the room to my left. I tiptoed to it and a smiled stretched across my face as I jerked the door open, "Boo!" I shouted at Snow. She laughed at me, "Clare, don't scare me, silly." She put her hands on her hips._

"_You're just mad that I found you!" I snorted. Snow rolled her eyes, "Maybe a little bit. How do you always find me so easily in this big castle? Not even Father can find me."_

"_Maybe it's because I know you so well, Snow. I can read your mind." I joked, tapping her forehead with my index finger. Snow feigned being scared, "I knew it! What am I thinking now?" She arched a dark eyebrow. "You're thinking how you are going to get out of being 'IT' again. Count to one-hundred!" I ran off before Snow could say anything. Even though she was ten and I was eight, we were best friends. I was so used to having only my mother, father, and grandfather as friends but now, with Snow White, I felt like I did not have to pretend to be anyone different than when I was usually with my family. Cora was usually near and that meant I had to be someone different and had to constantly mind my actions. I hid behind the silky green curtains in one of the many rooms in King Leopold's castle. I smiled and anxiously waited for my best friend to find me once more._

**(25 years old)**

_I crawled on the forest floor, watching the woman who wondered aimlessly through my territory. Did she not see the claw marks on the trees the Koba put there? It was a sign of territory, which this woman was clearly invading. Her dress whipped as the wind blew. She looked around frantically. She was clearly lost and must be a princess, judging from her royal attire. Her long dark hair stopped mid-torso and her green eyes searched through the forest. I carefully got up from the ground, making eye contact with Koba. He sat on the floor, waiting like I told him to. I maintained a crouched position and eased my way towards the woman until I was behind her, "What are you doing here?" I demanded. She spun around and gasped when she saw me. My circular mask was lowered and she could not see my face, only my hazel eyes. She took a few steps back, "Y-You're Goldilocks." She put a hand over her mouth and her green eyes widened in fear._

"_What are you doing in my forest?" I commanded once more, taking a step forward. I looked her up and down to make sure she had no weapons. There was no need to use my knife or bow. She was unarmed but I did not let my guard down. I observed her face to see any signs of deceit but there were none. The only thing I found was fear and the feeling that I knew this woman. "I'm lost. I was running from the Queen's men-"_

"_You brought the Queen's men into my forest?!" I snapped. I bawled my fists. How stupid was this woman? The Queen's men were always in my forest, trying to steal the enchanted weapon that were scattered throughout here. I let out a breath to cool my anger. Killing the Queen's men would be beneficial to me. It would not only anger the Queen, whom I've come to blame my memory loss on, but it would also take away some of her men. I have seen the Evil Queen only once but I did recognize her. She was the crying woman whom I saw before I was thrown into the forest with no idea of my past._

"_They're here!" Snow spun around and began to run. I saw around five men charging towards me. They suddenly stopped, "No! It's you!" One of them said, pointing at me._

"_Hi!" I snapped my fingers and Koba busted through the shrubbery, clamping his hot jaws on the nearest solider. I took out my bow and let loose an arrow before one of the men could even take the bow off of his back. I fired the next arrow at another dark-armored soldier and he fell. It took four seconds kill all of the five men. I did not usually kill but if it involved the Evil Queen, then I would be more than happy to. I strung the bow on my back and walked through the forest looking for the unnamed woman._

"_Come out." I yelled. I knew she was near here somewhere. Her footsteps had ended. She was smart enough to erase her tracks. Unfortunately for her, I could hear her breathing. I snuck around the thick tree which she was hiding behind. "Boo!" I yelled and the woman clutched her heart. I laughed, "How did you find me in this big forest?" She asked, still trying to catch her breath. I shrugged, "I can read your mind." I tapped her forehead with my index finger. Her eyebrows squished together, "What did you just say?"_

"_Uh, that I could read your mind?" I stated. The woman still didn't talk, "It was a joke, lady…Anyways, I was going to ask you what you knew about the Ev-" I stopped when I saw the woman's pale hands were reaching up for my mask. I grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?" I asked._

"_I think I know you." My hand fell from hers. She knew me? The only person I could truly remember from my past was, "Snow White?" She took off my mask._

"_Clare…" Her eyes watered._

"_Clare? Was that my name? I don't really remember much-" I was interrupted because Snow launched herself at me and hugged me. I was unsure how to react in this situation. I have not had a lot of human contact besides violent interactions. I patted her back as she sobbed on my shoulder. Snow pulled back, "I thought you were dead! She told me that you were dead…" The tears trailed down her pale cheek._

"_Who? Who told you that I was dead?" I raised my eyebrows, leaning in slightly._

"_Your-The Evil Queen." Snow averted her gaze to the ground._

"_What about my family? Did I have a father? Did I have a mother?" My whole being became unraveled. Snow, my closet friend when I was little, must know who my parents are. Maybe they have been looking for me all this time? Maybe the Evil Queen was hiding them just to make me miserable._

"_No, you don't have a mother. The Evil Queen killed her long ago. As for your father, he ran away. The Evil Queen…She must have wiped all your memories away, but why?" Snow pondered. I could tell Snow was keeping something from me but the only thing I could process was that the Evil Queen took my happiness from me, "Snow, why are you running?" I asked._

"_The Evil Queen, she wants me dead. She killed my father, and blames me for the death of her loved ones." I bore my teeth. The Evil Queen has ruined so many lives. I hate her. I looked at my only human friend, "Snow, I'm going to train you how to defend yourself so when the Evil Queen comes, you will be ready." I stated. Snow nodded her head. I knew that she wanted to be able to defend herself and to be able to fight back. We both wanted to get revenge on the Evil Queen and no one would stand in our way._

_XXX  
_

_I had trained Snow everything I knew. She could fire an arrow, swing a sword, and knew how to handle herself in close-up combat. Not only fighting, but she could survive in the wild. She was staying with me for a while so I could train her. Snow put on the same dress she was wearing when I first found her. Today we were going to assault one of the Evil Queen's carriages. We have done this so many times already. Snow would bait them and then she, Koba, and I would all attack. We would loot her carriages of any gold._

_Snow stood in the wood, waiting for the black carriage to come. I hid in the brush with Koba at my side. The carriage came into sight and I gave a thumb's up to Snow and lowered my mask. She rushed out and pretended to freeze in fear. The black horses came to a stop and the man holding the reigns yelled, "It's Snow White!" I let loose an arrow and it hit the man square in the chest. I was waiting for the person in the vessel to come out but froze at who I saw: the Evil Queen. Terror ripped through me._

"_Snow!" I ran to Snow, firing an arrow at the older woman who was dressed in all black. She held up her hand and effortlessly caught the arrow, "Well, well. What a surprise. Snow White and…Goldilocks." She sneered. "Snow, run. I'll hold her off." I whispered. Snow shook her head, "No, I won't leave you!" I pushed her into the forest, "GO!" I exchanged my bow for a steel knife. Bows would do no good in this fight. She excelled at long range magic. I charged the Queen before she even had the chance to look at Snow. I faked her out, pretending to slash her throat but snuck in a punch to her gut. The Evil Queen hunched over and coughed, "You're good, but not good enough." She wheezed and she shot a fire ball out of her hand. I managed to dodge it and threw the dagger at her face, unsheathing another, and jumped at her. She froze my thrown dagger and grabbed my head and forced me to the ground. I caught myself and knocked her on her back with a kick to her feet. She fell but swiftly got back up, "I've had enough of this." I was about to attack her but my body froze. I could not move at all._

"_You are good, Goldilocks. No wonder people were afraid to go into the forest-" Koba had charged at the Evil Queen when her back was turned but she froze him too. "Koba!" I yelled._

"_Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I'm going to send you elsewhere." She whispered. "Somewhere where you won't bother me. You will not die, you will not get your vengeance, and you will not get your happiness." With a flick of the Queen's wrist, Koba vanished._

"_NO! Stop!" I looked at Snow. She will think I have died again…And then, the Evil Queen flicked her wrist once more and I appeared somewhere entirely different. Koba nudged my side. My head was spinning and I could see a blurry figure in front of me._

"_Who are you?" The feminine voice asked._

"_Goldilocks." My vision cleared and I could finally see the figure in front of me. Her dark hair was in a ponytail and she adorned heavy armor. Her hand was gripping her sword, ready to fight if necessary. "Who are you?" I asked the woman. She squared her shoulders, "Mulan."_

_XXX  
_

_For months I had been stuck on the different continent. I had been looking for a way back to the Enchanted Forest but could find none. Koba and I were hunting in the forest when a purple mist swirled in front of us. A man appeared out of the mist but not any man, the most feared man in all the lands: The Dark One. I had heard only rumors about this man from the people who would enter my forest. They were either running from the debt they owed Rumpelstiltskin or they were trying to achieve their debt. There were many magic artifacts in my forest which I used to strive to protect before I was condemned to this land. _

"_Hello, dearie! Do you like your new home?" The man asked with a smile filled with rotten teeth. His devilish eyes bore into mine. I remained stoic, not giving away anything. I knew this man feeded on weakness. The man's grin dropped slightly, "Glad to hear…" He said sarcastically._

"_Go away. I don't want anything." I stated and Koba snorted._

"_But I have something you need! In a few months, the Evil Queen will cast a curse that will send everyone to another land with no magic. Now, supposing that you are still here. I want you to use this-" A bottle with filled with a yellow flower, ash, and rat's bones was held in his dirty hands. "-This is a potion. Now, you have to let it sit for twelve years for it to work. Then, it will send you to this new land! You will get to be reunited with you friends, and mother." The imp gave me a sinister smile. I could not help the surprised expression that came once he said that I had a mother. Snow said the Evil Queen killed her… Maybe she misunderstood. Maybe she was just afraid that my mother would not accept me._

"_What's the price? I know that everything of yours has a price."_

"_A smart one, I see. Your price is that you will enter that world as a baby and will have to be raised in that world! It cannot be broken because you are starting anew" He held up a boney finger._

"_What do you get out of this?" I asked._

"_You'll see, dearie. So…do we have a deal?" He held the bottle in front of me. My lips pressed together as I weighed my options. If I take it, then I will meet my mother. If I don't, I may never get to meet her. I snatched it from him before I had the chance to change my mind. Just looking at the potion put butterflies in my stomach. Twelve years…In twelve years I could meet my mother and my friends. I wouldn't have to be alone. "Deal." I looked up and saw Rumpelstiltskin was no longer there._

"_Goldie, are you sure you want to do this?" Koba asked. His brown orbs bore into mine. I would have to leave him behind, and he knew that too, "Yeah, I'm sure."_

_XXX  
_

_The curse was casted but strangely the land I was on was protected. I waited twelve years, like Rumple said. Each year the contents in the bottle seemed to melt until it was clear, purple liquid. Over the twelve years, I had not aged a day. My body has stayed in the state of a twenty-five year old when it should be near its forties. I glanced down at Koba and hugged him, "I'll be back one day, I promise. Until then, take care, okay?" He nodded slowly. Koba knew just how important this was for me. He was the only friend I had left and it saddened me that I would be leaving him but this had to be done. I took a deep breath and drank the potion. I watched in fascination as my body became transparent. I could feel myself becoming very tired and on the brink of falling asleep, all I could think of was how happy I was going to be once I would meet my mother, and how I was going to exact revenge on the Evil Queen once the curse was broken._

**(Present Day)**

I could feel myself coming back to my body and stirred in the arms of whoever was holding me. My eyes fluttered open until I saw the face of a woman who was looking at me worriedly. It took me awhile to process who it was. It was the same woman who is letting me live with her. Tears formed in her dark brown eyes as she choked out one word, "Clare?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger ending! What do y'all think will happen? Will she accept? Will she reject? Will her first word be Mom or will it be Evil Queen? I just want to take the time to thank you all for commenting. It means so much to me and influences me to keep writing and to write better, lol. I might not be the best writer but I do have passion for the art and try not to abuse it. I want to make every word and chapter worth it to y'all, so I try to improve. Anyways, thanks for everything! Bye!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

Regina held me in her arms, looking down at me. Her tears slid down her face and landed on my cheeks. I let myself be in her arms and smiled. She had reached down and stroked my face passionately when the realization hit me. I jumped out of her arms and took several steps back. She got off of the leather couch and stood up. Regina grimaced, not expecting this type of reaction. I looked at the woman and found myself divided into three different parts. One yearned for her mother's love, one wanted to console her friend's sadness, and the other desperately wanted to take all of her rage and hatred out on the brunette who stood before her. A knot formed in my stomach. The Evil Queen was my mother. I was living with the Evil Queen. I had befriended the Evil Queen. I had _protected_ the Evil Queen.

"Clare?" Her worried tone cut through my thoughts. She took a few steps closer to me but I held up a hand, telling her to stop. I had no idea what to call her. What was she to me? "You. D-don't c-c-c-come any closer." I stuttered. I cursed inwardly at how frail I was. In this world, Clare (whether terrified or panicked) would stutter and shake while Goldilocks was strong and independent. That part of me _hated_ how weak I was now and how easily another could tell how I was feeling. Especially the person standing in front of me. I wanted to cry and rush into her arms and call her mother like I had all those years ago but I could not. She had changed into someone I feared. Someone I hated.

It was too much to take in. The room began to spin and my stomach clenched. Bile rose up my throat and I put a hand over my mouth, running to the nearest bathroom and threw up. I kicked the door shut while my head was over the toilet. There was a feint knocking on the door but I quickly locked it, "Clare…please, we only have an hour…"Her desperate voice shattered my heart. _Hug her_, a loving voice said. _Comfort her, _a kindly one pointed out. _Kill her_, one screeched. I sat on the tile floor and sobbed silently into my own arms. How could this be happening? I don't know what to do… I can't stay in here for an hour, although I would like to. I need to talk to her. I have to know why she did this. I got up, washed my face in the sink, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still sixteen year old Clare. I would never go back to being twenty-five. I had to age in this world like I did in the last.

I went to the door. I held onto the cold brass door-knob. I was preparing myself for the inner turmoil of my three-different lives. One was the eight year-old daughter of Regina, one was the teenager who had been taken in by Regina and considered her a friend, the last was Goldilocks who could not be in the same room without wanting to strangle the Evil Queen with her bare hands. I pleaded for that side to subside.

I opened the door and Regina was there, looking absolutely heartbroken. An urge so strong to apologize for hurting her threatened to fly out of my mouth but I managed to push it down. I walked past her and motioned her to sit on the couch. The Evil Queen practically sulked her way to the couch, sitting down with a large sigh.

"Y-You've killed people? Innocent people?" It was more like a statement than a question. The murderer nodded. I balled up my fists and gritted my teeth.

"W-w-why…Why did I forget about you? How d-did you end up this way? How did you end up so evil?" My voice betrayed me, giving away how desperate I was to know why my mother became the way she was-is.

"My mother, Cora, she made you forget with a spell. She banished you to a forest where I thought you were dead. She took away everyone I loved."

"W-What do you mean 'everyone you loved'?" I cut in, not wanting to hear the answer but I knew it had to be told. The Evil Queen looked at me with so much remorse that I couldn't help the tears that slipped from my eyes, "Honey, your father-"

"-No." I choked out.

"He's dead. Cora killed him. She ripped out his heart right in front of me and crushed it." The Evil Queen stared at the ground while I let out a wail and shook. I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest. I leaned against the wall and fell to the floor, unable to hold my own weight anymore. My father was dead. He told me he would be here for me… He was going to watch me grow older, calm me when I was sad, dance with me when I got married. I thought I would see him in this world. I thought- Warm arms wrapped around my cold, shaking body. I did not have to see who it was. Regina took the hand that was on my head into her own and squeezed it. The gesture meant everything yet nothing to me. It made my heart swell yet made my blood boil. I relaxed yet my body became stiff the second she touched me. Could I truly accept this killer as my mother?

_Yes. _States Regina's eight-year old daughter.

_Maybe…_ Says the friend who has been taken in by Regina.

_Never!_ Shrieks Goldilocks who has hated the Evil Queen ever since she could remember.

"Clare, I-" The Evil Queen started.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Clare? Why?" The Evil Queen pulled her arms away from me. Clare was the name my mother gave me; what my friend called me. Goldilocks hated it. Clare did not grow up in a forest. Clare had grown up in a house, whether she was constantly taken from it or not. Goldilocks was most definitely the more prominent side of me. She had remained the longest. Hatred had nestled in her being ever since she was stuck in that forest. Alone.

"What…What do you want me to call you, then?" Her brown eyes bore into mine. She wanted to do anything that would allow me to accept her. It wounded me to know that it has come to this but it was for the best. It took almost everything I had not to let the rage over take me, or the love. Keeping her as a friend seemed too much. I did not want her as a mother, a friend, or an enemy. What do I want her as then?

"Just…Goldilocks right now until I can figure things out."

"Alright, Goldie. Do you want something to drink, or eat…or anything?" She asked in a deadpan voice, using my nickname. It was clear that I had hurt her, but she and I knew how much Goldilocks hated her. Goldilocks; the side of me which _I_ chose to be in control the second I told her to call me that. It could have been Clare, her daughter, or Clare, her friend. But both were too quiet compared to the constant shouting of Goldilocks. She was heartbroken. I was heartbroken. I felt betrayed, in a sense, or cheated. It was not fair that my mother was also someone whom I've grown to despise. Every day in that forest, I blamed everything on her…and now she's my family. The one thing I've wanted most in my life is corrupted and has destroyed others happiness.

"No, it's fine. I think I'm going to go on a walk." I got up, leaving the Evil Queen's side. I was not as panicked as I was and the stuttering had thankfully faded. The only thing that remained was the conflicting feelings I felt. Regina popped up, "Let me come with you! Maybe I can drive you somewhere. Please…We only have an hour. I want to talk to my-" Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of what to say. A warm smile stretched ear to ear. Don't say it. "-My…" Please, don't say it. "…My daughter." I visibly flinched and mumbled a barely audible "fine". Regina's smile grew even wider. She lifted her hand as if to put it on my shoulder or to grab my own hand but thought better of it and put it in the pockets of her black jacket.

We drove on the road in silence. Regina was relishing in the fact that she was with her daughter. I, on the other hand, was diverged. A serious headache was coming on because of the persistent arguing in my head. It was not like a conversation but more like natures colliding. One nature told me to hug my mother; another pestered me to beat her up. Unfortunately, the middle nature had no idea what to do since it belonged to Clare, the incredibly awkward friend. I do not know if it was me or Regina, but one of us was gravitating closer to the other. Our hands were brushing against each other on the armrest of the car. I wanted to hold my mother's hand…or break it. The two out of three sides continued to blare inside my head. The daughter and the enemy. I groaned.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Regina asked, grabbing my hand. Real sly, Regina, real sly.

I tried to remove my hand from Regina's but she only tightened her grip, "At least let me hold your hand." She pleaded. I suppose it is better than hugging or kissing my on the cheek. Do I want that, though? Yes. Never. Maybe…

"So, how was life before this realm?" The brunette asked to make casual conversation.

"You mean in the forest? Before I tried to kill you and you tried to kill me? Pretty great." I said sarcastically, "What about yours?"

"It was a dark and lonely life. After both of you were gone, I started to use magic. I held a grudge against Snow White because she told Cora. She couldn't keep a secret." She said the last part coldly. The Evil Queen's face became dark and her eyes were filled with anger. I scowled, ready for the Evil Queen to explode out of her façade but she quickly retained her composure once I dug my nails into her hand; bringing her out of her memories. So Snow had told Cora about me and my father. It did make me slightly angry but she was only a little girl. Cora would have found out eventually and probably would have done the same thing. I did not say this to Regina because I knew it would do no good right now.

We kept driving until we were at Granny's Diner. The car was brought to a sudden stop. "Do you…want to have some dinner? Since it's Christmas…" Regina asked. The Diner was lit up and I could see Granny and Ruby delivering food to many families. "The curse has been broken, right?" I asked. Regina nodded her head. I sighed. Then everyone knew that Regina was the Evil Queen but they didn't know I was her daughter. It was only for about forty minutes. I could do this. I nodded in agreement and Regina got out of the car, holding my hand once more, and tugged me inside the small diner. Upon entering, people stopped what they were doing and glared at Regina. We sat at an open table and many of the people surrounding us got up and left, muttering hateful words but Regina didn't notice. She was too busy smiling at me and being excited to be a mother once more.

Ruby asked us for our orders. Regina ordered the Caesar Salad and so did I. Regina and I sat in an awkward silence until the door jingled open. I rolled my eyes at who it was and Regina squared her shoulders. David and Henry walked up to our table. So much for silence.

"Clare, I would just like to apologize for upsetting you the other day." His blue orbs gazed into mine.

"It's cool, David. Sorry about your hand. It must've been embarrassing, to be man-handled by a girl." I smirked. Who was David? I do not recall meeting him in the forest nor have I hear about him. David laughed, "Well, I went easy on you. I can't hurt a little girl, now can I?" He teased.

"Oh, I'm not a little girl. I'm, like, fifty-two." I tried to think. I was twenty-five, was frozen at that age for twelve years, which is thirty-seven. Then, I had to restart and lived sixteen more years.

"Fifty-three, Honey." Regina corrected. David arched an eyebrow, clearly not understanding. He did not get how I was sixteen when I met Snow when I was twenty-five.

"Yeah, so you should respect your elders, you little whipper-snapper." I did my best old lady voice. Even though I didn't like David, he was kind of attractive.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" Henry piped up. I grinned devilishly at the little boy, "Goldilocks, but only for a little while longer." My named was known all throughout the Kingdom. There was no doubt that Henry knew me. "Huh, I don't know much about you. I only knew that you were found in the forest, raised by bears, and helped Snow." My smile wavered. Apparently, I was not as well-known as much as I thought I was. Henry smiled innocently. There was something I wanted to talk to him about. Such as why he left Regina. Was it to prove a point or that he did not love her? Whatever the reason, it's wrong to leave someone so devastated. Regina was his mother after all.

"Wait. _You're_ Goldilocks?" David gasped. I nodded. Finally I'm getting some recognition. "Snow told me so much about you! She thought you were dead!" He exclaimed.

"You know Snow?"

"Well, I am her husband. Our daughter, Emma, is the savior. She kissed her son, Henry, and broke the curse." This was Snow's husband? So I was teasing my best friend's husband…gross. Ruby put the food on our tables, "So you're Goldilocks? Thanks for letting me run in your forest!" Ruby said.

"Oh, Red! Yeah, no problem." I was chatting with the three of them when Regina cleared her throat, "Cl-Goldie, I thought we were going to have a Christmas dinner?" Regina pursed her lips. I waved the three of them off, David and Henry sitting at another table. I apologized to Regina, feeling bad because we only had about thirty more minutes together. We both dug into our salads when Henry bounded to our table. I groaned. "Hey Mom, can I have fifty cents?" Regina beamed and rummaged through her purse. I scowled. Mom? He calls her Mom yet he doesn't want to live with her and scolds her like the rest of the town. I decided to take it upon myself to talk to my little brother about how he treated Regina. Regina gave him the money and he ran off back to David and her face fell. I called Henry back and he stood next to me, "Hey, Henry. How's living with David? Good? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical." My eyes narrowed. "So, you left Regina and you're only nice to her when you want something? That's wrong. You don't treat your mom like that. You don't mess with her feelings, got it? You don't mess with my _mother's_ feelings. Yes, she has done bad things but she is trying to change and deserves to be respected because she is your mom. Enjoy your money." Henry just shrugged and went back to David. I growled. I have no idea why I exploded on Henry like that but the thought of hurting Regina set me on edge. He didn't care about what I had to say. I am trying to restrain the anger I have towards Regina and I am trying to give her this hour. I don't want to reject her when we barely have time any together.

I still feel like I am in some sort of shock when I woke up. It dulls my feelings, which I am thankful for because that means that I will not do anything rash.

Regina stared at me with wide eyes and her mouth agape, "What?" I asked, still annoyed by that little kid. Coming in and messing with my mom. He doesn't even know how important he is to her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt anymore. That's why I'm trying…

"Clare?" Her eyes watered. My eyes narrowed. Didn't I tell her not to call me that? "I mean Goldie…You called me mom." Her face lit up. I thought back to my conversation with Henry. I did call her mom. Oh my gosh…I called her mom. I was about to tell Regina that it was an accident but the look on her face made me shut up. I can't tell her I didn't mean it. It would break her heart. _Since when do you care? _My mind asked me. I knew it was Goldie. I ,too, did not like my mother being the Evil Queen but maybe she could change. _People don't change_. I begged my other self to stop but found myself in a battle.

_You let the other Clare take over. You want to be her daughter._ I don't know what I want to be. I'm upset but I still want my mother.

_Your mother is a killer. She's ruined people's lives._ I have killed people too.

_She's evil. She tried to ruin Snow's life, yours, and so many others. _I have ruined people's lives too. All of the people who have come into my forest trying to find the treasures, I refused to let those people have them. Maybe they needed those.

Regina had paid the tab and we exited the Diner. The cold night's air sent shivers down my spine. The sky had darkened and I could tell that it was about to rain.

"Clare, I know you're upset. I just want you to know that I regret everything that I have done. I really am trying to change, especially when I saw you. You brought back something that has been lost to me for a long time ago: a heart. When you and Daniel were gone, revenge meant everything to me. But now, I'm not so sure because my family means very much to me. It's growing every day that you're here and I'm sorry if you hate me or won't be able to accept what I've done. I just want you to know that I love you, Clare."

I know Regina meant this as a good-bye. My time would be up soon and I found myself not wanting to go. I wanted to stay with Regina…with my mom. I could feel my eyes watering but I needed to stay strong. She can't know that I care. It will only make it harder when I go back to being 'Friend Clare'. I don't know that I love Regina yet but I definitely care. Maybe in time I could-but I don't have that long.

"We should go home." I muttered. Regina nodded. We got in the car and it started pouring rain. I was looking out the window, trying to hide my tear filled eyes from my mother, the Evil Queen. Regina suddenly slammed on the breaks as a car whizzed by. I looked at her as lightening flashed. Her eyes were fixated on something ahead of us. I looked over at what it was. I gasped as I saw the man who was standing in the middle of the road in the pouring rain. "Daniel." Regina whispered. With the next flash of lightening, the man was gone. "I thought you said he was dead?"

"He is."

XXX

Seeing Daniel had shaken us both. We were wondering if we should go look for him but thought better of it because it was raining and I only had so much time left. Regina unlocked the door to the house. I was unsure how much time I had but I'm sure it was not much. Maybe five minutes. Regina closed the door, "So I'm guessing we should wait."

"Yeah, we don't have that much time left." Regina said with a frown on her face. We both sat on the couch, just waiting.

"Clare…there is a way for you not to forget." The hopeful tone in her voice felt like a dagger to my chest.

"I know." I want to stay. I don't want to leave. I just…I can't love her when one part of me still can't accept her. There was a brief silence. "Do you?" She asked. I turned from her gaze, unable to meet her loving eyes.

"I-" Suddenly, my head throbbed painfully. I put a hand to my head and groaned. Time was up. Regina scooted towards me frantically, scooping me in her arms once more. She shook me, "Clare? Please, don't go."

"I want to." I said quietly.

"You want to what?"

"I want to love you. I want you to be my mom, but I need more time." I could feel myself fade away. Darkness crept in the corners of my vision. My mother kissed my forehead and waited but I was still slipping. She kept kissing over and over again, sobbing.

_I'm so sorry._

XXX

I woke up. Regina held me in her arms, looking down at me. Her tears slid down her face and landed on my cheeks. I let myself be in her arms and smiled. I was so lucky to have such a good friend like Regina.

**A/N: Hey guys! I have not had a whole lot of time to work on this chapter because of soccer…yeah. I wanted y'all to get the parts of Clare which she has to struggle with: the daughter, the friend, the enemy. I thought I explained it pretty well the first time but someone told me they didn't get it so I had to emphasize it even more. I hope it isn't too repetitive. Oh, and when Clare was remembering who she was, she was asleep for several hours. So did you like it? Anything I need to work on? This chapter was a little more different to write because there were three different personalities I had to express, well, in one hour. I tried to give it that rushing feeling and definitely wanted to make Goldilocks a big part of Clare. And I totally made the beginning of 'The Doctor' happen during Christmas! Also, I would like to thank reginamillz for suggesting her first word to be "you". Anyways, thanks for reading and commenting!(: Comments save me from having an anxiety attack because I have one every single time I post a new chapter, no joke it's terribleDX**


	10. Chapter 10

**CLARE POV**

I sat on the cushioned chair, browsing through the computer. Regina told me she had a meeting today but she seemed very anxious and to herself. I think she was lying.

I yawned. For some reason I had a major headache today. I felt like a horse had kicked me in the head. Even worse, I barely remember anything that had happened yesterday. I recall receiving the key to the house then nothing. Though, every now and then I would get fragments such as visions of myself hunting in the forest. I shook them off and focus my attention back on the screen and immediately scowled.

On the news channel in Maine there was my picture pasted on the home page and below it was a video. I clicked it and saw my foster parents; Phil and Sarah Walker. Phil was an unshaven, unkempt, and bear-bellied type of man but in the video he and his wife actually tried to appear like normal, worrisome parents.

"Yeah, we just miss her so much. My wife here has been crying non-stop." He wrapped his arm around the pale, lanky woman who wore too much makeup that was not complimentary by the slightest. On signal she let out a cry and hid her face behind her tissues.

"Clare was a blessing to our family. She made us laugh and made us so proud. It kills us that she is gone. We just want her back." I snorted. Yeah, so I could work for the two of them. They just wanted me because they got money. Sarah lifted her head and the camera man zoomed in on her face. The fake tears had smudged her makeup. "I just miss our little Cassie." She sobbed.

"Cassie?" The reporter asked.

Phil cleared his throat, trying to stall. He shot a deadly look at Sarah that no one else but me would have caught. "Yes, that was our nickname for her. Our-uh-dog died and she was so heartbroken. She wanted to be called that in our…dog's memory." The clip stopped and I exited out of the window. A dog? Wow. Thank God I ran away from that place. I'm surprised they even noticed that I was gone.

I went into the kitchen that Regina left me to go grocery shopping. At least I was with someone who actually cared about me now. No one would ever think to come to such a secluded town like Storybrook. I exited the door and began strolling on down the sidewalk. I was safe here. I was safe with Regina and I didn't have to worry about that life anymore. But for some reason, in the back of my mind, I was hoping that my past wouldn't come looking for me.

XXX

"Is that all?" The registrar asked me. I nodded my head. "Alright, that'll be ten dollars and fifty-nine cents." I handed her the cash. She gave me a plastic bag with all of my essentials in it. I had just walked outside when I saw Regina's car zip by. I thought she had a meeting today? I wonder where she was going in such a hurry?

No, Clare, don't follow her. It's her business.

But maybe she's in trouble. ..

I groaned and started to jog in the direction her car went.

XXX

Regina's car was parked at the stables. I saw David exit and he holstered his gun. My heart thrashed in my chest. I ran up to him, "Where is Regina?" I asked. He sighed. What is going on? Henry took by David's side, "There is a man in there! He was choking me!" Oh no…Regina! I pushed past David but he held me back, "Goldie, you can't go in there. It's too dangerous." He said.

My head flinched backwards, "Goldie? What are you talking about, David?" I asked in an accusing tone. David looked at me like I was an alien, "Do you not remember?" He asked in a whisper.

"Remember _what_?" David remained silent and continued to stare at me. "I don't have time for this. I have to help Regina." I rushed to the stable doors and slid them open. Regina slowly turned around. She was smiling and tears were running down her cheeks. "Clare, I'm so happy you are here. I have someone I want you to meet." Regina stepped to the side and I gasped.

**A/N" Hey guys, sorry this is a really short chapter. This was a really quick one and I did not have time to edit. Busy schedule lately): Anyways, I hope this will suffice. Thank you for the reviews and stuff! Stay awesome!(:**


End file.
